FPC45
is the 45th episode of Fresh Pretty Cure, is the fourth episode tells the Pretty Cures go to the place of Moebius (Labyrinth), the rescue mission Chiffon and Earth, and also the 287th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis When Chiffon was captured by Moebius, Chiffon as Infinity will become a follower of Moebius in Labyrinth. Northa who can do it, remove the mind of Chiffon, who becomes a follower of Moebius. When Chiffon was captured, Love and her friends apologized to Tart for not guarding Chiffon very well while Northa captured her. Then, they went into the forest to talk to to the Elder, by using Akarun which can only be controlled by Setsuna. Once there, they were puzzled what the Forest would be like had there been something unfortunate happen. As they searched for the Elder, Buki saw the Elder facing the same direction as Buki (not looking in the opposite direction, the point is visible from the rear because it did not show his face). When Tart requested his help, Azukina crashed into him because Azukina came with a welcome jump. Then when they saw the Elder's face directly, it turns out Elder is being controlled by Moebius helped by Klein by using a computer and a machine that comes from above the spot near Labyrinth. Likewise with the other residents in the Forest is also being controlled. They return to Love's home and bring Azukina as well. Tart was shocked by what was said earlier to Azukina. After that, Azukina told Tart why he is not controlled like the Elder. The world there needed the desire order to become a follower system of Moebius, but right there the forest is being destroyed by the system. All Forest was controlled except Azukina, because when Azukina was going to be caught to become one of the followers of Moebius, the Elder pushed Azukina from behind. Then, the Elder told Azukina to notify the Pretty Cures about the news. Setsuna said she had suffered like the people there. But, she also has a grudge on Moebius. But, Love, Miki, and Inori soothe Setsuna and tell her they will face the danger together because friends are everything. After that, before they go they decide to tell the truth to their parents and friends. When they got to where they usually practiced dancing with Trinity, they tell the truth to their parents and friends as well. When they transform into Pretty Cures, they surprised her parents and the Cures also tried to tell their parents they want to go to save Chiffon, but failed because their parents did not allow it, and they fear that will not work and will not survive there. The Momozono parents, Love and Setsuna (as her adoptive parents) see the same television shows and all their contents. When Miki's parents go to the salon Miki, Love calls Miki and wants to leave first because they could not stay very long in their homes. Inori who had gone ahead, et Love, Setsuna, Tart, and Azukina. Then Miki when leaves, she met with her brother, Kazuki. Kazuki helped Miki to say goodbye to her mother. When Setsuna, Tart, Azukina, and Love ran to escape the house, Love met and wanted to apologize and say goodbye to her friends. Then after the meeting and apologized and said goodbye to her friend, Love caught up to Miki, Inori, Setsuna, Tart, and Azukina. Their parents had come to Love about her mother was angry and did not want to allow Love to leave, but eventually decided to allow this, and Love wept in her mother's arms. Then they went to Labyrinth to try to save Chiffon. Important Events *Love, Miki, Buki, and Setsuna reveal the secret that they are Pretty Cures to their friends and family. *The Fresh Cures went to Labyrinth to save Chiffon and beat Moebius. *Merry Christmas episode. Characters Cures *Love Momozono / Cure Peach *Miki Aono / Cure Berry *Inori Yamabuki / Cure Pine *Setsuna Higashi / Cure Passion Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Azukina Villains *Kita Nayuta / Northa *Minami Shun / Soular *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Klein *Moebius Secondary Characters *Love's father *Love's mather *Miki's mother *Miki's brother *Buki's father *Buki's mother *Kaoru *Chinen Miyuki *Daisuke *Yuuki *Kento *Waffle *Elder Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes